


You gave me a heart attack! // l.s.

by NeverEnoughOfStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Engagement, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay, Home, Hot, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Sex, Singer Harry, Singer Louis, Smut, Soulmates, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughOfStyles/pseuds/NeverEnoughOfStyles
Summary: Harry comes back home unaware of his boyfriend's surprise...





	You gave me a heart attack! // l.s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first Larry smut OS in English :) 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think about it, thank you! xx

That evening Harry comes home really tired and pissed. His boss is constantly pressuring him for punctual deadlines but he's just a perfectionist when it comes to his job and practically everything in his life.

So when he opens the door and steps inside the apartment and doesn't find Louis waiting there for him as always, his already bad mood collapses drastically.

He walks to the kitchen and takes a glass of water to ease his thirst. He looks inside the fridge for something to put under his teeth and there are only some fruits and leftovers from the previous day. He notes in his mind to go to the supermarket later.

Harry grabs an apple and takes a bite of it while padding back into the living room. After throwing the black leather jacket on the couch, he heads for the bedroom sighing. _Where the fuck did he go-_

He doesn't finish the sentence because the words die in his thoughts when he switches the lights on and sees the blue eyed boy laying on the huge mattress in front of him. Completely naked.

He jumps out of surprise and places a hand on his chest. "Shit! Lou, you fucking scared my ass off."

"Please, spare it. I'd love to do something else with it, you know..." Louis winks at him and then bites his lip seductively watching up and down Harry's body, letting his burning glare linger on his boyfriend's already growing pants.

"What are you doing here?"

Louis rolls on his tummy so that now the other's bigger obsession is showing right under his nose, tempting him so badly. "What do ya think?" He purrs like a kitten and every organ in Harry melts.

When it's time to flirt Louis is a master.  
"Maybe give me a heart attack?"

He tries to hide his watering mouth because he suddenly likes the teasing game that's started. They're kind of used to gently bicker before sex, makes it all way more arousing.

"Look at you, so party popper. You always have to ruin my surprises."

"You always have to be sassy." He says back just to see that sly grin appear on Louis' face.

"You love this sassy queen."

"Are you sure?" Harry questions raising his eyebrows.

Louis nods and points at his crotch. "Your dick sure is."

Harry doesn't need to look down because he can feel the bulge twisting there since he first laid eyes on him.

He clears his throat and locks his green irises with Louis' blue ones. There isn't a time when he doesn't lose his breath seeing that pure crystalline colour.

"Come here, Haz." He then pats the sheets next to him, taking advantage of the effect he has on the curly.

But the other one doesn't move, a crooked smirk on those damned purple lips. Louis looks at his muscular inked arms that he has just crossed and wets his lips craving to feel them around his waist. That's why he decides to bend on his knees and raise his bum up in the air keeping the sight contact with his lover.

It's very hard for Harry to resist at that delicious exposed body only a few feet away and when the shorter boy calls for him again, this time whispering a "baby", he absolutely can't stay still anymore.

All he takes for him to join Louis in the bed is a step and he doesn't waste another second before crashing their lips together in a rough but passionate kiss. They breaths become heavier and desperate for air because of the fast pace but they couldn't care less. They can't wait to lose themselves in each other.

Harry breaks the contact with his boyfriend's mouth a brief moment to push behind the long curls that have fallen on his damp forehead. And now he feels the urge to remove all the clothes because Louis' skin is so hot under him, he'll probably suffocate from the heat.

Louis seems to read his mind because his little hands run down his covered stomach until they reach Harry's belt and he starts to unfasten it, always looking up at his shining emerald eyes.

Harry chuckles a bit when the shorter makes a frustrated snort. Harry isn't making any effort to help him or make the process a bit easier. He just continues to grind down on Louis' thigh, sucking bruises on his neck and collarbones. They're wasting too much precious time to go straight to the point, so Louis stops his fingers and waits for his boyfriend to get undressed on his own. A minute passes before Harry realises that Louis isn't moving anymore.

"Already tired? I thought you wanted to fuck."

Louis looks at him with an angry expression. "I do, if you let me. I can't do anything if you don't stop wriggling like a fooking nut."

"Whoa whoa, keep calm baby." Harry giggles only to be met with a pout on Louis' thin lips.

"Don't call me baby when I'm angry."

"Oh poor baby. Not a great day, I see."

"That's your fault." Louis hisses turning his face away.

"Of course." Harry mocks and Louis pushes him aside to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going now?" The curly calls after the boy who's already heading to the hallway.

Louis bitterly whispers something under his breath when two strong arms wrap around his tiny waist and raise him up the floor. He tries to escape from the grip but he's not strong enough, in fact a moment later he's laying on the mattress again.

Harry holds him down using his weight by sitting on his tummy, his hands gripping tightly Louis' wrists. The older can't help but let go a laugh that makes a smile appear on Harry's scarlet lips. Finally he accomplishes Louis' desires and they're both naked in the span of three seconds.

Louis takes Harry's shaft in his right hand when he's free of his black expensive boxers and starts tugging at it. Harry moans in his ear adding some dirty words to encourage him, praising and calling his name repeatedly using the French accent that Louis loves.

"Shit! So good Louí, so fu-ucking good."

That hot raspy voice makes him shudder, his dick currently harder than a rock. He only wants those sinful lips around him immediately.

But his boyfriend already knows all his sex requirements and he doesn't need to say anything to see Harry's curly head getting between his legs. The younger boy looks up at him smirking before opening his mouth to lick the pink tip. Louis' eyelids flutter shut automatically and he tries with all his strength to keep them open and watch that hellish angel taking care of him. He groans loudly guiding Harry's movements with a hand buried in his soft chocolate locks.

Louis begins to sweat, his body glistening in moisture especially gathered along the hairline and under the chin where Harry hungrily marked him before.

Louis' cock is now feeling the back of Harry's throat and the sensation is just incredible. A pressure starts to build in his stomach and his vision becomes blurry, until all he sees is white. His legs start to shake the moment he reaches the orgasm, whimpering and screaming so loud their neighbours are surely able to hear everything.

Harry lets go of his dick with a slippery sound, then licks the swollen lips removing every trace of Louis' release. The older boy watches his boyfriend above him with ragged breaths escaping his mouth and glossy eyes, a lazy smile spreading on his own lips facing Harry's satisfied ones.

When Louis regains some air and calms down from his high, he switches their position, laying Harry on the bed so it's now his turn to straddle him. Harry stares fondly at him and a moan leaves his mouth when Louis starts to rub his ass on his throbbing erection. He moves back and forth teasingly, his hips drawing circles, never stopping, going faster with each movement. All he sees now is his beautiful boyfriend glowing above him, his liquid intense blue eyes looking straight into his green ones. He doesn't need to die to reach heaven.

Louis continues to grind down on his lower stomach, Harry's hands gripping on his hips tightly, his nails sinking on the soft skin there. Everything in the room is so damn hot, if only there was some oxygen left, the air would burn into flames.

"I need to feel you around me, please." He desperately demands because he's sure he won't last long if Louis doesn't stop right now. The blue eyed boy looks down at him, a subtle smirk between his lips that drives Harry's hormones literally fucking crazy.

He doesn't waste any time to find condoms and lube, but just orders Louis to turn around so he can finally prepare him to fuck. Louis accomplishes his words, his cheeks coloured in a bright shade of pink and in less than five seconds Harry has his magnificent ass in front of him.

He reaches forward and grunts licking a long stripe over Louis' tight hole, wetting him up with his saliva, earning muffled and pitched moans from the man. He then adds the index finger and pumps it all the way inside of him. Louis asks for more so he's now pleasuring him with three fingers in search of hitting his prostrate.

When Louis suddenly whimpers and jolts his hips backwards, he knows to have found the sweet spot. He moves his hand a little more before retrieving it and Louis complains at the empty feeling, leaving him annoyingly unsatisfied.

"What are you waiting for? Just fuck me already." Louis says in such a dramatic tone Harry thinks he may cry.

Harry grabs him by the thighs so he can pin him back to the mattress and see again the face and eyes that loves with all his being. When Louis' back touches the sheets, he moves between his legs which are already spread wide open.

Harry lowers down to kiss him, biting and capturing every moan and sound that comes out of his lungs. They practically take the other one's breath away, like that's the only source of oxygen left on earth. The curly guides his length to Louis' entrance until the tip brushes against it. They both shiver and sigh in unison and soon Harry enters him completely, the warmth of Louis' body engulfing him all.

Harry watches the eyelids of the guy below him flutter and his mouth slightly parted, while he starts to thrust in and out of the clenched hole. He goes slow to let him get used to the introduction for a bit, because he doesn't like that wince on his perfect features.

When Louis nods in his direction and intertwines their fingers together, he gets the silent permission. Placing their hands on the sides of the older's head, Harry increases the speed with each movement, the feeling so overwhelming his eyes roll back on their own will.

"You're amazing, babe." He moans meeting the other's hips harder and pushes inside until he's balls deep. Their breaths are uncontrolled while they snog open mouthed, their brains now completely switched off. They're only focused on the burning feeling building up in their abdomens.

"Yes! Right that!" Louis screams at a certain point gripping at his boyfriend's biceps, nails dipping in the soft flesh.

Harry growls hitting multiple times that spot which drives Louis crazy.

"Fa-ster, p-please." He cries out begging, overwhelmed by the feeling of his prostate being slammed so hard. Tears start to collect at the corners of his blue eyes, it's just too much.

"Oh my god!" Moans Harry loudly, feeling the muscles inside the boy tighten around his pulsing cock.

"Shit, Harry! Fuck me -oh- right t-that!" And then the little one decides to grind down his hips to increase the pleasure, pitched _uh uh's_ leaving his mouth shaped in an _o_. He moves uncontrollably, all sweaty and flustered, a giant stain of blush expanding on his cheeks and chest.

Harry is slamming so hard and deep into him that Louis can't hold in anymore.

So he tries to let him know in a stutter: "I'm c-com- AH!"

A moment later their stomachs are covered in cum, Louis reaching his second orgasm untouched. Harry shoves his dick forward two more times before coming inside the abused hole.

When he exits the boy, there's white liquid dripping down on the sheets so he lowers to clean the mess with his tongue. Louis purrs like a kitten enjoying the gentle licks and kisses. Harry is obsessed with his ass but he obviously can't complain.

"That was one of the best shag we've ever had." He comments the moment Louis lays next to him sighing satisfied. The shorter looks at him with shining eyes and a lazy grin between his lips.

"Yeah and still you're the one who complains if I make you these kinds of surprises." Louis points out giving him a gentle peck on the mouth.

Harry frowns and giggles. "I was joking, princess. Of course I love your surprises."

"And you love me." Louis smiles and flicks his nose with the index finger, making him grimace a little before responding:  
"That's obvious, Louí."

The other suddenly smacks him in the arm. "You little bitch, using my weakness against me... your French accent mixed with your voice is a killer."

"I already know that too." Harry says showing his damn smirk, making Louis melt as usual.

"Ok, geez. I got it, shut up."

Harry has now come closer to his boyfriend so they're hugging, his strong arms around his tiny waist. He's usually the big spoon, but sometimes he likes to be the little one, especially when he's in a bad mood. Louis is the only one able to lighten up his days.  
"What an idiot. You're lucky I love you too fucking much."

"Oh stop, always so cheesy." Louis responds snuggling into the crook of his neck. Harry always smells good, even if covered in sweat because his scent becomes more evident.

He feels Harry's laugh vibrating against his body. "Seriously, I appreciate everything you do and I'm so glad to have you in my life, sun... I don't know what I would do without you, but just an advice in case you want me to live more than 25 years: next time don't give me a heart attack. Thanks."

Maybe Louis is a little emotional after those words, so he tries to hide that by joking: "Ok, next time I'll jump out of the closet or something similar."

"What? Did you hear what I've just said?"

Louis loves to tease. That's why his boyfriend has given him the nickname: Tommo the tease. It may be perfect if he ever decides to become a stripped, but as long as he's with Harry that's not possible. He doesn't want to share his boy with anyone else, he's so so jealous. And Louis loves his jealousy side, it makes him feel special.

"I'm kidding, love. I already have an idea and I'm sure you'll like it."

"Tell me more about it." Harry insists making Louis roll his blue eyes.

"It won't be a surprise if I do."

"A little hint, please?" He goes on with an adorable face and Louis can't resist. That guy can make him do everything with just a simple look, but he won't admit how much he's whipped.

After a long sigh, Louis gives up. "Some romantic shit you seem to adore so much. You're my opposite but I can do an exception for you."

Harry's smile becomes wider and brighter. "Said the heartless boy... so nothing scary, right?"

Louis kisses him on the forehead before starting caressing his head full of curls. "Absolutely no. I promise. If it's even possible, you'll love me more than today."

"I can't wait!" Harry beams appearing younger than his real age.

Louis really, truly loves him, with every cell of his heart and body, like he has never done before. It's in this moment, between Harry's arms that he realises he can't live without him anymore, he's the most important thing he has, he wants him at his side forever, until he dies, so that's why the idea comes up to his mind. He doesn't need other days to think more about it, he's already sure he wants it with all his being.

Louis breaths in slowly and takes the boy's hands to intertwine their fingers together. He leaves a kiss on his knuckles before squeezing them tight against his chest. "Actually, you don't have to because..."

He turns his head so he can see him straight in the eyes and ask with trembling voice and heart racing: "Will you marry me, Harry Styles?"

The shock on his features pops out immediately. He brings a hand to cover his mouth, eyes already watering. He can feel his pulse increasing as well. "WHAAT? Is this a joke?!"

Louis shakes his head smiling, but in a serious and comforting way. "No, trust me. Only a little surprise." And then he winks.

He doesn't have a ring because he made up this marriage proposal a minute ago, but he's never been so sincere and sure about something in his life as now.

He tells all this to his boyfriend who has already started crying and screaming: "OhMyGod yes! Yes yes yes! I love you sooo much, Lou! I've wanted to become your husband since the first day we met!"

Louis can't be happier, his life couldn't be more perfect.

Harry is still a sobbing mess so he brings him under the covers, this time being the one to encircle the boy's waist with his arms.

And covering his future husband with loving kisses everywhere, Louis whispers in Harry's ear: "I hate romanticism, but fuck it. I love you more than anything, sweetcheeks!"

Maybe there are tears in Louis' eyes too, but he sincerely doesn't care. All that matters is the boy he's been in love with for 7 years, the one he's going to marry soon. The only man he wants to share the rest of his life with.


End file.
